Wild One
by Vasira Snow
Summary: -One Parter- [Complete] Song-fic, of Lorelai's past, before Rory.


Title: Wild One  
  
Author: Catch Me 04  
  
Summary:-One Parter- [Complete] Song-fic, of Lorelai's past, before Rory.  
  
Disclaimor/Authors Note: I do not own Gilmore Girls... come on, if I did... would I be writing this FANFICTION??!! I only own my idea.

* * *

_They said change your clothes _

_She said no I won't _

_They said comb your hair _

_She said some kid's don't _

_And her parents' dreams went up in smoke_  
  
"Lorelai Victoria Gilmore, I hope you are not planning to go out wearing THAT." Emily Post- Gilmore cried out.  
  
Lorelai turned to look at her mother, with an innocent look in her fifteen year old eyes.  
  
"What's wrong with it, mom?" Lorelai asked, looking down at her outfit. It looked like she had raided Madonna's, or even Rizzo from Grease's, closet. The straps of her pink shirt was hanging off of her shoulders. She was wearing a pair of tight, tight pants.  
  
"You look like a cheap whore." Emily hissed.  
  
"Thanks mom, that means so much to me." Lorelai retorted, with a small smile. Really, the words had hurt her, but she knew how much the comment would get the older Gilmore angry.  
  
"Lorelai, go upstairs and change your clothes." Emily stated, "And do something to your hair, looks like you just rolled out of bed."  
  
_They said you can't leave _

_She said yes I will _

_They said don't see him _

_She said his name is Bill _

_She's on a roll and it's all uphill_  
  
"Sorry mom, my ride's here. See you later.. don't wait up." Lorelai said, grabbing her purse, and heading to the door.  
  
"Lorelai Gilmore, get back here, and listen to your mother." Richard Gilmore said, firmly, and loudly to his child.  
  
"Can't dad." was all that came from the fifteen year old's lips.  
  
"Where are you going?" Emily demanded to know.  
  
"Out." Lorelai replied, as she straightened her shirt, to her liking.  
  
"With who?" Richard questioned.  
  
"With someone." Lorelai answered, reapplying her lipgloss, which tasted like strawberrys and looked silvery clear.  
  
"Lorelai, we forbade you from seeing this boy!" Emily cried out, almost in a shouting way.  
  
"You know his name, mother. Use it." Lorelai said, as she reached the front door. There was the honk of a car horn.  
  
"Again, don't wait up. Bye." Lorelai said, as she opened the door, and hurried out to the car of sixteen year old Chris.  
  
That night, her and Christopher Hayden had decided to go clubbing, sneaking in.. of course.  
  
_She's a wild one _

_With an angel's face _

_She's a woman-child _

_In a state of grace _

_When she was three years old on her daddy's knee _

_He said you can be anything you want to be _

_She's a wild one runnin' free_  
  
Lorelai Gilmore was awoken the next morning, at 9:30 in the morning. "Lorelai, when did you get home last night?" Emily questioned.  
  
"Who cares?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"Your father and I do... Lorelai, why do you do this to us?" Emily asked, her eyes full of fire, but she was speaking rather softly.  
  
Lorelai rolled her eyes, "Do what to you? I'm just having fun. I'm giving myself a life." she said.  
  
"You should be doing something with your life, getting better grades.. Lorelai, you better stay in school, if you don't, you'll never be in business with your father." Emily stated.  
  
Lorelai made a face, and stared at her mother blankly for a few, very long, minutes. "I am not going to be the same thing as dad." she said, and stood up. Heading for the bathroom. Emily followed.  
  
"Since when?" The elder Gilmore girl asked.  
  
"Since always. Mom, you and dad used to tell me I can do whatever I wanna do, be whoever I want to be... and that's what I'm doing." Lorelai replied, before slamming the door shut behind her, and locking it.  
  
_She loves Rock and Roll _

_They said it's Satan's tongue _

_She thinks they're too old _

_They think she's too young _

_And the battle lines are clearly drawn_  
  
The fifteen year old Gilmore girl was in her room, singing, and dancing along to Blondie.  
  
"Lorelai, will you turn that noise off?" Richard shouted, slightly angered, as he slammed open the door to her bedroom.  
  
"It's not noise, it's Blondie... it's rock." Lorelai replied, not bothering to even attempt to turn down her music a little bit.  
  
"It's too loud." Richard said, going to her record player, and turned it off.  
  
Lorelai turned to her father, and glared at him, angrily.  
  
_She's a wild one _

_With an angel's face _

_She's a woman-child _

_In a state of grace _

_When she was three years old on her daddy's knee _

_He said you can be anything you want to be _

_She's a wild one runnin' free  
  
_

_She has future plans and dreams at night _

_When they tell her life is hard she says that's all right, yeah  
_  
Lorelai Victoria Gilmore stared out the window of her bedroom, ignoring the soft talking and laughing coming from downstairs. She had finally been able to escape the fifth party her parents had thrown that month.  
  
**One day, I'm going to move from Hartford. I'm going to find something I love doing, and become the owner. **She thought to herself, with a small smile on her lips. She didn't know what she wanted to do when she was out of high school, but she knew she didn't want to do it in Hartford.  
  
**My future kids will NEVER live in the world I was forced to live in. **She thought, determened. She was so lost in thought, she hadn't heard her mother enter the room.  
  
"Lorelai, please come downstairs again. There's a young man I want you to meet." Emily said.  
  
"No." Lorelai replied, angry to be drawn away from her happy thoughts. She glared at her mother.  
  
"You are NOT going to set an arranged marriage for me and this so called young man you want me to meet." she said, through clenched teeth. Every time Emily and Richard Gilmore wanted their daughter to meet someone, it meant they were thinking of planning a wedding for their daughter and said boy.  
  
"Lorelai, the real world is a hard place to be. When you go to with in business with your father, you'll want someone to go home to after a hard days work." Emily replied.  
  
Lorelai snorted, and opened the windows in her bedroom.  
  
"I am NOT going to work with dad." She screamed, so loud that she was sure the guests downstairs heard her. Before Emily could reply, Lorelai was out of the room, and was climbing down to the ground.  
  
By the time Emily had found herself looking out Lorelai's bedroom window, she saw her fifteen year old daughter running, as fast as she could, down the street.  
  
_She's a wild one _

_With an angel's face _

_She's a woman-child _

_In a state of grace _

_When she was three years old on her daddy's knee_

_ He said you can be anything you want to be  
  
She's a wild one _

_With an angel's face _

_She's a woman-child In a state of grace _

_When she was three years old on her daddy's knee _

_He said you can be anything you want to be _

_She's a wild one runnin' free_

* * *

Hope you all liked it! :) 


End file.
